


someday, these fires will eat our souls up from within

by prettyoddity



Series: intertwined. [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Drabble, M/M, POV Lee Jihoon | Woozi, didn’t plan to post this but i think it’s not that bad, hints of angst and smut lol, in europe ig? idek, runaways who meet each other on the road, this was born from a dialogue prompt i found online
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyoddity/pseuds/prettyoddity
Summary: “Then I won’t,” he whispers.“You don’t have to.”It’s an empty promise, careless and not given much thought, because eventually hewillhave to go— but even angels are allowed to dream.





	someday, these fires will eat our souls up from within

**Author's Note:**

> here’s a little something. i’m getting back into writing again and so far it’s good. hope you all enjoy :D

 

 

From this small window, the night sky is a blanket a deep shade of blue, almost black. An endless velvet blanket embroidered with a myriad of little twinkling lights in every direction— stars. The grandest of them all is the heavenly pale moon, full and round and with visible craters. I hold my hand out towards it, in front of my face, as if to grasp it. The moonlight is faint against my skin, and I watch in slight awe— it makes me feel like I’m something worthy of being called beautiful.

 

I wonder how things are going up there.

 

There’s a knock on my door, and for a few moments I thought I’d imagined it, until I remember my… _companion_ of sorts, who is with me on my current journeying.

 

“Soonyoung?” I call out, as I walk towards the door. “I mean— Hoshi?”

“It is indeed I,” the familiar voice replies, and I turn the knob open.

 

I’m greeted with his cloaked figure. Hoshi is around four or five inches taller than me— it should normally intimidate me, but the stupid organ in my chest thumps excitedly whenever I have to look up at him and him down at me when our eyes meet.

 

These past few days between us have been… rather emotionally draining, to say the least. There is a constant ruckus in my head and my heart— harboring intense feelings for the prince second in line to the throne has yet to be a comfortable situation to be in.

 

“You’re still not asleep?” he asks, his voice a pitch lower than usual. He seems tired. After all, it’s not a very godly hour to be returning to shelters at, not to mention how cold it is tonight. “It’s three in the morning.”

 

“I could ask _you_ the same thing. I’ve been waiting for you. I’d worried something unfortunate might happen,” I mumble.

 

He smiles at me, before stepping into this cozy cabin we’d checked into for the night. I’m glad he’s back all right. He takes off his cloak and scarf and shoes and gloves, until he’s left with his underthings. Watching him undress until my face heats is not a pastime I particularly pride myself in, so I busy myself with feeding the fire, hoping it’ll be able to provide enough warmth for the two of us.

 

I want to ask him what he’d brought back, but I decide that it’s a poor choice in conversation in order to avoid the lingering tension between us, since we’d already talked about what he should bring back.

 

I turn around to look at him instead. He’s sitting on the bed, looking down at his lap. He’s no top on right now, and the light emanating from the fire gives his flawless skin a warm, lovely tint. And he feels so alive in front of me that it could make me sad.

 

He looks lost in thought, and I wonder if I look the same.

 

I’m caught off guard, because then he starts speaking without even glancing up at me. “Jihoon.”

“Yes?”

“I, um, I apologize if you feel that our recent… _relations_ are making this trip uncomfortable. I understand if you feel differently. I… I could leave by sunrise, if it’d make you happy.”

My breath catches. “Have you lost your mind?”

I don’t think he expects me to give that sort of answer, judging from his expression. “Pardon?”

I drag my feet over to sit next to him. “I… I don’t want you to leave. I need you here with me.”

“But… why?”

 

In truth, Soonyoung and I are quite the pair. Soonyoung is a prince— I’ve to call him Hoshi in order to attract not the malice of eavesdroppers, though I’m rather fond of his real name and it slips out familiarly sometimes, as if we’d known each other since childhood or something of the sort. Soonyoung had told me his elder brother is fatally sick, and his father has too many shortcomings and careless actions on behalf of their family’s reign— which, frankly, isn’t surprising— the kingdom has been in absolute chaos these past few months. The king can’t just hand down his throne while he’s still alive— Soonyoung had joked that he’s just waiting for someone to assassinate the bastard. The only problem is that the heir is almost just as incapable. Soonyoung was scared, so he had ran away, unsure where to go. Somewhere along the way, he decided a cure or antidote for his brother was what he needed— and maybe, just maybe, after he saves his brother— maybe he could live as he pleased after that. None of all this royal nonsense anymore.

 

And me… well.

 

I go by the name of Lee Jihoon, though that’s not too effective of a statement, because my real name is in fact Jihoon. But it’s just Jihoon. I’d made up a surname for myself, and an entire backstory as well. I wouldn’t say I’ve been lying to Soonyoung the entire time we’ve been traveling together because I’m not a seamstress and farmer’s son like he thinks I am at all, but I’d say I’m simply just keeping a part of myself tucked away from the world so as to not hurt nor endanger the only person I care about among these humans. And I must say, His Highness had me charmed in an instant— he had me charmed good. I’m surprised he hasn’t any magical abilities that mess with my head and make me utterly attracted to him, but I guess that’s just my nature. By not letting him know of my true identity, I’d already be protecting him the most that I can. Just being here by his side already places him in danger. I’m not even supposed to associate with him in any way whatsoever— angels are prohibited from engaging in intimate relationships with humans.

 

Which is, really, just utter bollocks— I’m a half-human and half-angel. The law didn’t tell my parents what to do, so why should it tell me? Sure, I was raised in the heavens, always being ridiculed and pointed at and whispered about— but the rules of that world were not mine to follow. All my life, I’ve felt like I identified more down here than up there. I’m no good ol’ innocent angel— I’ve got my fair share of evil deep in me that all humans possess.

 

“I just… I just don’t,” I tell him, not because it’s easier not having to explain anything, but simply because it’s the truth. Our eyes lock.

 

I’ve no concrete reason to make him stay, but I haven’t any to just see him off either. Soonyoung has a life, a _destiny_ , ahead of him waiting to be fulfilled, while I abandoned mine before it could even define me. He has every reason to leave in the morning and set off to find a doctor who could treat his brother. He has every reason to leave and return home whenever he’s decided that he’s ready and capable of ruling a kingdom— which I know he already is— I see it in him. He has no real reason to stay with this lonesome traveler with a fake identity who hasn’t anything to offer him. And I wonder, in that moment, what I have to offer him. What reason I give him to stay.

 

I guess that’s what pulls us together, Soonyoung and I. Both running away from our futures perfectly wrapped and tied with ribbons that form a lovely little bow on top— horrendous. Both seeking our different destinies we feel like we’re meant to be having. Both gravitating toward the point of no return.

 

That’s what we believe.

 

See, I’m no complete angel, but I’ve enough of it in me that enables me to have a strong inkling that our fates, when brought together, are doomed. I don’t know exactly why or when or how, but it’s there, lurking somewhere in our shadows.

 

“Then I won’t,” he whispers.

“You don’t have to.”

 

It’s an empty promise, careless and not given much thought, because eventually he _will_ have to go— but even angels are allowed to dream.

 

I take solace in how his warm hand moves to cup the side of my face, and I’m certain he’s waiting for me to close my eyes so he can lean into me, but I beat him to it. I almost smile to myself, because if _this_ is all I have to offer him— it isn’t so bad. I lean forward and move my lips against his, closing my eyes and feeling him smile into the kiss when he realizes what I’ve done. It’s not good for my heart. Nothing about him is good for me in any way at all. But I know what I want, and I want him. And there’s a little spark of hope in my chest that wishes he wants me, too.

 

I guess this is what it feels like to desire someone whose fate puts both of yours in doom.

 

I touch him and kiss him and he does the same to me, until we’re so close I can feel his heart beat.

 

He runs his hands through my hair while I have him below me against the ivory spread of the bed. I love his eyes. I love his smile. I love his quirks and jokes and stories. I love his soul. Angels can examine souls— may it be occupying an alive body or just wandering around spaces (this is the case in heaven). I am no exception, even if I’m only half of it. His is so, very beautiful. I feel familiar and safe with it— with _him_. I _love_ him _._

 

Soonyoung is everything I didn’t know I’ve been longing for my whole life.

 

“You’re breathtaking, you know that?”

“You have me nearly unclothed beneath you and yet you’re still flirting away with me?”

I laugh. “I just wanted you to know, in case you don’t.”

“Then, I’ll tell you something I want you to know, too.” He pulls me down and captures my lips. “You make me want things I can’t have.”

 

It pains me to agree with him.

 

“Me, too,” I whisper. “Me, too, so damn much,” I kiss him, deep and long, for I fear that he’ll disappear and I won’t be able to anymore. He responds passionately, reminding me he’s still there, holding me and exploring me and breathing with me— and I know that my heart beats only for him.

 

I long for him even when he’s right next to me.

 

It takes me several pangs in my chest, but I manage. “But now, you have me and I have you— we will make the most out of it,” I say. He kisses me even more, and I think, _I wouldn’t mind dying like this._  

The feeling of love is certainly more than enough to set two bodies on fire.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading lol i know this is rather short but it makes me so very happy to hear your thoughts you dont even know so pls id appreciate some
> 
> also im working on something grand! have been working on it since last year... ive mentioned it a lot and i had originally planned to finish it last year as well but ive just been so lost and life has been incredibly hard. anyway im going to take it slow because i think the story im working on is special and i think its the one that allows me to express myself freely the most. it wont come for a few more months tho ig but it’s a promise <3 its my most ambitious idea so far if that makes it sound exciting
> 
> idk when i’ll see yall again but i hope it’s soon. as always im on twitter @ prlnceksy i’d love to talk to u hehe


End file.
